


Affinity

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winkdeep, deepwink - Freeform, fuckboy x nerd, huh?, please fill in the tags for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: Another fucboi!Jinyoung X nerd!Jihoon you don't wanna see.





	Affinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~~ I've missed writing and I want to explore new pairings -- tbh winkdeep isn't new but they're one ship that I always love and rarely had the time to write stories to but here I am!
> 
> Hope you can enjoy this with me~

“My n-name's P-Park Jihoon. Please take care of m-me.” Jinyoung stutters and bowed after introducing himself to the class.

“Thank you, Jinyoung. You can go and take your seat beside—”

The professor looks around and sighs.

“Where is Bae Jinyoung again?”

The door slides open and quickly that it made a noise.

“I'm here! Sorry!”

Unbuttoned shirt, scuffled hair, tall, small face and big eyes.

“What is it this time, Jinyoung-ssi? You ran into a cat and it looked helpless so you took the time to feed it and bring it somewhere safe?”

“N-no—"

“More like he ran into a ‘pussy' and gave a hand.”

“Very appropriate, Guanlin-ssi. Go take your seat, Jinyoung-ssi and come see me later in my office.”

The professor turns back to Jihoon and taps his back.

“Go take your seat beside Park Jinyoung, Jihoon-ssi.”

“A-ah y-yes...”

Jihoon rushed to the appointed seat before Jinyoung. He is the type to make sure he doesn’t catch as much as attention as possible.

“I told you to keep your dick leashed, hyung.” The guy named Guanlin whispered and chuckled.

“Shut up! I was at home! I just overslept!”

Guanlin was seated in front of Jihoon which made him hear their ‘friendly’ bicker. It’s not like he wanted to eavesdrop.

Then he felt eyes staring at him. He looks at Guanlin – which was the easiest view and then to Jinyoung whose eyes are onto him.

He lowers his head scared of thinking he’s gotten into a trouble he shouldn’t have.

_Damn it, it’s my first day!_

“Hi?”

_Shit._

Then a hand appears in his vision. He looked to the owner of it in confusion.

“I’m Jinyoung. I heard your name’s Jihoon?”

“Y-yes.”

“Nice to meet you. Don’t believe whatever you heard from this jerk.” Jinyoung glared at Guanlin.

“If there’s someone you shouldn’t believe here, it’s him. You heard how the professor doubts him. I’m Guanlin.”

“A-ah y-yes.”

“You eyes are pretty.” Jinyoung flashed a smile.

“Oh god there he goes.” Guanlin said and turns back to his notes.

“T-thanks.” Jihoon said, confused.

_What did just happen?_

White socks, loose pants and tucked polo shirt. Jihoon has seen enough movies to know that he dresses like those typical nerds. It’s not like he has a lot of choice with his clothing; his wardrobe consists only of the same things. They feel…comfortable, maybe?

And that exact style is why his knees are shaking while walking in the isle of the cafeteria. Eyes with judgement and sounds of giggles and whispers seem to follow him.

Until a heavy arm slung around his shoulders.

“Hey classmate!” It was Jinyoung.

“Stop harassing him, Jinyoung hyung.” It was Guanlin.

“I’m not harassing him. I’m being friendly. Am I harassing you?” Jinyoung asks Jihoon and blinks his eyes.

“N-no…”

“You’re being too “friendly” with people that you even sleep with them, hyung-nim.”

_Sleep with them?_

“Stop making rumours in front of our new friend here, lunatic.”

“You’d be surprised if you hear other people talk about it too.” Guanlin whispered to Jihoon.

Jihoon looks at Jinyoung.

_He sleeps with other people? And by other people, does that mean it’s more than one?_

“Will you not stop, really?” Jinyoung smacks Guanlin.

“By the way, have lunch with us…” Jinyoung nonchalantly said while waiving at girls he passes by.

“I-it’s okay I—”

“I insist! Can’t let our new classmate eat alone on his first day.” Jinyoung pulls him to a table.

After classes, Jihoon heads to the library to finally have some peace to himself and to finally meet his only friend in this school.

Waving from a table faraway was a tall white boy. Seeing the familiar face, Jihoon smiled and rushed to sit beside his friend.

“How’s first day?”

“Hyung…” Jihoon pouts.

“Why the face?”

“I think I got a bully.”

“A bully? You?” the older boy almost laughed.

“This isn’t funny?”

“No, it isn’t. Okay wait, sorry. It’s just…” the other guy said still trying hold his laughter.

“I’m serious!”

“Park Jihoon, you? I bet no one even thinks of messing with you.”

“But you know I look like a nerd.”

“Hey. I told you to stop it, didn’t I?”

“But it’s true though…”

“Hey, nerds are cool too! But you aren’t one, so you’re not cool.”

“Minhyun hyung, really…”

“Alright I’ll stop. Show me this ‘bully’ you’re talking about and I’ll tell him not to pick on you.”

“What? No! Don’t cause trouble hyung. I was just venting out.”

_Not like Minhyun hyung would really cause trouble, he’s gentle as a puppy who can’t bite but I don’t want him getting himself in a mess out there._

“I’ll just talk to them. I’ll pick you up after your class then.”

“I told you no?”

“Then it’s settled!”

“You’re not even listening.”

Days later, the professor gave a pop quiz on their subject. Normally, Jihoon worries about exams so he studies really hard. With his fashion, that would make him a total nerd but he really isn’t. He studies only when it’s near exams or during assignments. At home, he takes care of his dog – his name is Max. He hangs out with Minhyun during his free time since they just moved in to Seoul and is still getting familiar with the city.

“Can’t say I’m not surprised but I’m very disappointed, Park Jinyoung.” The professor said as he handed out the quiz results.

“Yikes, you really are_ that_ stupid?” Guanlin snickered.

“You can at least make it up on the lessons for your tardiness…” The professor followed.

“…like our Jihoon here…” Jihoon then receives his results on his desk.

“…A+ and never late. Not to mentioned he just transferred here.”

“Pfft nerd…” Someone whispered at the back.

“Got a problem with nerds?” Jinyoung turns his chair and faced the guys at the back.

“Stop it, kids. No fighting in my class. And no name calling.”

“Don’t mind them, Jihoon.” Jinyoung told him and smiled.

Jihoon is left confused.

Class ended and Jihoon remembered Minhyun saying he’s gonna pick him up after class so he rushed out of the classroom. He was greeted by none other than his friend who was waiting outside.

“Hyung? Why did you come here? And how did you know where my class will be?”

“I said I’d pick you up, right? And you gave me a copy of your schedule, remember?”

Just as he was about to respond, students started coming out of the classroom as well.

“Hey Jihoon, wait! Let’s have lunch together—Minhyun hyung?” Jinyoung said.

“Oh hey Jinyoung!”

_Wait he knows Jinyoung?_

“Why are you here? You know Jihoon?” Jinyoung said, now beside Jihoon.

“Yeah, we used to be neighbours in Busan. You’re in the same class with him?” Minhyun said.

“We do! Don’t we, Jihoon?” Jinyoung said and winks at Jihoon.

_This is crazy! I just told Minhyun hyung about my bully the other day and that bully is Jinyoung!_

“Uhh y-yeah. Uhmm…Jinyoung, I can’t go to lunch today. I’m going with Minhyun hyung.” He tried to escape.

“Can I come?”

“Yeah sure—”

“No!” He cuts Minhyun off.

“Jihoon?”

“N-no, I mean…I just wanted to catch up with Minhyun hyung for now. W-we’ve been away for too l-long.”

“Hmm okay.” Jinyoung, disappointed.

“I-I’m sorry, Jinyoung. I’ll just go with you next time.” Jihoon said.

“I’ll take you up on that deal then.”

_Shit._

“Well then, see you later. You must have a lot to catch up on. See you around, Minhyun hyung.” The young male said and waved goodbye.

“Yeah Jinyoung…”

“So what’s that about?”

“What about?” Jihoon tries to sound unfazed by Minhyun’s question as he dips his fries on the ketchup.

“Jinyoung…”

“What about him?”

“You know hiding something from me will not work right?”

“I’m not hiding anything though?” Still acting.

“Right…”

Minhyun then brings up his phone and fiddles with it.

“What are you doing?”

“If you’re not gonna tell me then I’ll ask Jinyoung myself.”

“W-what?! No!” Jihoon tried to grab the elder’s phone.

“So are you gonna tell me or not?”

“Seriously, why are you so nosy?”

Minhyun made a face, clearly not bothered by Jihoon’s annoyance.

“Fine. You know that ‘bully’ I was telling you the other day?”

“Wait…”

“Yep.”

“Jinyoung? You were talking about Jinyoung? That same Jinyoung?”

“Yes.”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“What? Why are you laughing? Didn’t you see how he was chasing me earlier?”

“HAHAHA! Oh god, wait this is too funny.”

“Stop laughing.”

“Okay, phew! Really, you claim people call you nerd but you’re this dumb.”

“What are you even saying?”

“Jinyoung is not a bully, you idiot.”

“How so? He was all up on me the first day I came here.”

“Hmmm, I wonder about that. But I’m telling you he isn’t.”

“I’m confused.”

“Haha! He’s a good guy – well almost too good to be friends with anyone. He’s rather ‘playful’ if I must say.”

_What does that even mean?_

“Why do you even have his number by the way?”

“Hmmm, let’s just say Jinyoung and I had something in the past.”

“Wait, you what—”

“It’s not what you’re thinking, dummy. Jinyoung is very straightforward; he’d say it if he likes you.”

“You’re not even making sense.”

“Then get your common sense somewhere? Why is it so hard to talk to you? I mean he used to chase me back then.”

“He what? He’s into guys?”

“Girls, boys whoever. If he likes you, he’d say he likes you upfront. He’s cute but you know me, I don’t date unless it’s—”

“Ong Seongwoo, yeah yeah I get it.”

“Wait you know what, what if that’s why he’s getting your attention these days? Maybe Jinyoung has taken a liking to you?”

“What nonsense. Do you even see how I look? Plus, when we’re having lunch, he keeps waving to girls around us.”

“Hmmm is that so? Maybe he really just wanted to be friends with you? Can’t you do that?”

“I can but he intimidates me. His presence attracts too much attention and you know I hate that.”

“Well, I can talk to him for you if you want.”

“Nah, I’ll deal with this. I’ll try at the least.”

Jihoon got into class and to his surprise, the seat beside him isn’t empty. Jinyoung is there seating and too early for class.

He proceeds to sit on his place quietly but of course, Jinyoung didn’t let that happen.

“Oh hey, Jihoon. Say, can you help me with this?” the younger male said and showed his notes.

“Y-yeah sure…”

“What’s this? Jinyoung hyung? Studying? This must be a nightmare.” Guanlin said as he comes to take his seat.

“Can you shut up? I need to pass the midterms or I’ll keep having that old man’s face till the next term. Ugh just thinking about it…”

“Uhh here, Jinyoung.” Jihoon handed his notes back.

“Wait you did it already? Can you show me how?”

“I should record this. ‘Jinyoung actually studying in school’”

“Can you go away?”

“Uhh so you have to…” Jihoon leans in to explain the formula to Jinyoung.

“You smell nice, what are you wearing?”

“Uhh it’s just something my mom bought me. I really don’t know much about perfumes.”

“I like it.”

“T-thanks.”

It was getting awkward as he feels Jinyoung has been staring at him (and smelling him) at a close distance.

“So y-yeah, t-that’s how you get the answer for this question.” Jihoon attempted to retreat to his seat.

“Hey wait.” Jinyoung grabbed Jihoon’s wrist.

“W-what?”

“Can you tutor me? Or be my study partner? I’m really bad at studying. At least if I have someone who studies well I think I can make it past this term.”

“Uhmm…”

“I know I have nothing for you in return. How about lunch everyday?”

_Everyday he said? I don’t even want to._

“Please?” Jinyoung said and blinks a few times.

_Really? Why is he doing that? More importantly, why is this happening to me?_

“Please. Please. Please?”

“I'll c-check my schedule first.”

“Okay, I'll go with what fits your time.”

“Good morning, Jihoon hyung~” Jinyoung greets and takes his seat.

“W-what?”

“I said good morning.”

“Y-you called me, h-hyung…”

“Yes, cuz you’re older.”

“H-how did you know t-that?”

“I looked it up.”

“T-that’s…”

“Creepy, I know. Sorry I just couldn’t help it. I want to know everything about you.”

“Y-you could’ve just asked instead…”

“Really? Would you tell me?” Jinyoung said with his eyes twinkling.

“I-I could…have…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just think I needed to know how I should call you…hmmm….” Jinyoung hums.

“…how about the private lessons?”

“H-huh?”

“You said you’d check your schedule, right?”

Jihoon did think about Jinyoung’s proposal. First, he didn’t think that Jinyoung will stop pestering him if he declines so he’ll do the opposite; he decided to give Jinyoung private lessons. Second, he noticed that Jinyoung seems to be a person who’s active, doesn’t spend too much time on studying and seems to lose focus easily. He’s got an idea to make the lessons a bit more complicated until Jinyoung gets tired of it and will be the one to stop asking for sessions in the future.

“I-I did. I’m free on Saturday. We…can meet on a café study there.”

“Okay! But how about my house?”

“E-excuse me?!”

“I am usually alone at home during the weekends and I hate going out, can we do it in the house instead?”

“T-that’s…”

“Please? I’ll order chicken.”

Jihoon is never one to socialize, not even go to his friends’ house yet Jinyoung here, who he just met recently, asks for private lessons and wants to do it in his home. He hesitates but he’s got no choice. If he wants his plan to work, he’s got to agree with Jinyoung’s terms.

“O-okay…”

“Yes!! I’ll text you the address. Thanks, Jihoon hyung!”

And just like that, the weekend came fast. Jihoon followed the instructions Jinyoung gave him through text. The latter’s house is located in an apartment complex a few blocks away from the subway station so it was easier to find than what Jihoon had expected.

He arrived in front of Jinyoung’s door – as what it would seem like given the details he received.

_Okay, we’ll do this. He’s gonna get tired of the lesson and all of this will stop._

He hesitates for a few seconds and finally rings the doorbell.

“Oh? Jihoon hyung!” Jinyoung’s voice came from the little speaker beside the door.

“Y-yeah it’s me…”

The door opens before he can even continue his sentence. And on the other side is Bae Jinyoung on his casual clothes – perhaps too casual as he was wearing a sleeveless top and loose short. It’s his place anyway, Jihoon thinks.

“You came!”

“Y-yeah…” Jihoon laughs awkwardly.

“Come in, the commute must be tiring.”

“It’s closer than I expected.” Jihoon said as he walks inside the apartment.

It’s a typical place, almost like theirs. Jinyoung’s family must be small, he thinks.

“Hyung, sit down I’ll get you something. What do you want, water? Juice?”

“Just water, Jinyoung.”

“Okay…” Jinyoung rushed to the kitchen.

“…I already ordered the chicken in advance so it should be here soon. Did you eat hyung?” the younger said in the kitchen.

“I’m okay…”

“Here, hyung.” Jinyoung hands him the glass of water.

“I look like a garbage right now. I was cleaning the house before you get here, I didn’t think you’d come early.”

Jihoon wanted to refute. His clothes may be too casual but Jinyoung looks nothing less. In fact, he prefers this kind of look on him rather than those flashy ones and sharp hairstyles in campus. He appears less intimidating.

Jihoon said it was okay but Jinyoung ended up taking a shower when he insisted that he may smell sweat after the cleaning.

“You substitute this and after getting the value…”

Jihoon worked hard to bring out difficult terms so Jinyoung would lose focus.

“Hyung, can you repeat this part.”

_It’s working! _Jihoon thought.

And Jihoon did, repeating the terminologies that almost nobody uses in this age. Jinyoung should be getting bored now and will ask for a break but the one who’s losing focus right now is him. With Jinyoung’s shoulder touching his – even though there is enough space, Jihoon became tense.

“D-did you…g-get it this time?” Jihoon said without looking at the younger.

“Hmmm, I understand half of it but I think I need more tim—"

Jihoon wondered why Jinyoung stopped himself from talking but still resists on turning his head. Until a hand lands on his thigh.

“J-Jinyoung-ah…w-why…”

“Hyung, your face is flushed. Are you okay?”

“H-huh? Yeah! Yes, I am!”

“Why won’t you look at me?” Jinyoung said and squeezed Jihoon’s thigh.

_H-his hand!_

“Hyung, look at me.”

Jihoon took a deep breath and does what the younger asked to avoid suspicion.

“Y-yes, Jinyoung?”

“Have you always worn glasses?”

“N-not until college…”

“Hmmm, is your eyesight that bad?” Jinyoung said, now his hand caressing his leg.

“N-no…this is a correction lense. T-the doctor prescribed it to prevent getting worse eyesight…”

“Then you don’t wear this everytime, right?”

“Only when I need to read or in class.”

“Then can I take them off?”

Jihoon finally relieved when Jinyoung’s hand left his lower limb.

“W-why?”

“I just always see you in glasses. I’m curious what you look like without it.”

“I-I’ll do it…”

Jihoon took his eyeglasses of and blinks a few times for his eyes to adjust.

“Wow…”

“H-huh?”

“You are…hot.”

“E-excuse me?” Jihoon didn’t know how to respond.

“And your eyes are seriously attractive. I know I’ve said it when we first met but looking at it closely this time…wow.”

Jinyoung’s face getting closer to his.

“J-Jinyoung…”

Their faces now inches away from each other.

“Hyung…”

Jinyoung’s voice is low. Hints of mint from his breath went past his nose.

“…what should I do? I don’t think I can stop now…”

“W-what?”

“…close your eyes if you’re saying I can do it…”

Jihoon hesitates but there’s something in Jinyoung’s voice that makes you want to let him do whatever he wants.

_Is this how he gets down with almost everyone? This isn’t fair!_

He ended up shutting his eyes closed, bracing himself for the impact.

But there was nothing. When he opened his eyes, Jinyoung was still there, still close but smiling.

“Hyung…?”

“W-what?”

“You really closed your eyes.”

“N-no t-that’s…” Jihoon knows he’s blushing.

“God damn it.”

And Jinyoung closed in, planting his lips on Jihoon’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH this plot is for a different ship but I thought this could be great for winkdeep too!
> 
> Tell me what do you think in the comments!~~


End file.
